I Think I am
by ZooperDooper
Summary: No one said being a parent was easy. No one said being married was easy. And whoever said the opposite needs a firm reality check. NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No Naruto ownage here.**

* * *

Sakura was woken by the chilly night air caressing her skin. Damn, she forgot to close the bedroom window again, they were entering winter here in Konohagakure and whilst the days stayed moderately warm the nights dropped below freezing. Usually though she didn't notice, because Naruto liked to snuggle in bed and that man radiated heat, but Naruto was strangely absent from bed tonight, which was odd because once he was asleep he didn't wake up again unless forcefully shaken.

Sakura kicked the covers off and padded across the room, picking up one of her husbands discarded jumpers and throwing it on over her nightgown before leaving the bedroom in search of the absent blonde. She was still a little sore from giving birth two days ago, after all her body was pushed to the max while delivering, causing her to be a bit more sluggish in her movements, and Naruto, being the doting husband he was, was extra gentle with her in case he might accidently hurt her.

Sakura checked the lounge room, then the kitchen, followed by the three bathrooms, study and small library. Once again she found herself wondering why the hell the Hokage mansion had to be so freaking huge! She understands that it's the _Hokage mansion _but c'mon! Isn't this overkill?

A soft humming noise floated out of a certain room and Sakura paused in her inner ranting to smile gently. She dragged her exhausted body towards the doorway and stared into the dimly lit nursery. Tears formed in her eyes at the tender scene in front of her.

Naruto was gently cradling their newborn son, Daichi. He was humming a tune Sakura couldn't quite make out and gently rocking in the old rocking chair that was given to them by Tsunade. The look of absolute adoration in Naruto's eyes as he looked at their little creation warmed Sakura's heart, and if possible, made her love for both of her boys grow stronger.

"Naruto," She whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping Daichi. Naruto's eyes flickered up and he smiled.

"Sakura-chan, you should be sleeping," He scolded gently.

"So should you."

Naruto chuckled and smoothed down the few strands of golden hair on Daichi's head, but continued stroking after the hairs were firmly patted down. Naruto handled his son very gingerly and a little awkwardly, he had only been a father for three days now after all.

"You're gonna have your gran-daddy's hair style," Naruto cooed and placed a soft kiss on his head before slowly standing, careful not to jostle too much. He made a move to put Daichi back into his crib but Sakura's hand on his bicep stopped him.

"Bring him to bed with us."

"Are you sure we can? What if one of us rolls over and squashes him?!"

"Idiot," Sakura hissed playfully. "We'll put him back in bed. I just…want to hold him for a little while." Naruto beamed and gently handed Daichi over to his mother. The warmth of her son against her chest caused a flood of love and warmth to pool in her stomach and Sakura was sure Daichi and Naruto could feel it too.

The three Uzumakis' snuggled into the warmth of the king sized bed. Daichi was cradled in the middle of his parents, his head propped up slightly by Naruto's hand. Sakura leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead before leaning over and pecking her husband on the lips.

"You should sleep, Sakura-chan. I want you to be completely healed so we can start on more babies!" Naruto whispered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura scoffed.

"There is no way in hell we're having more kids until Daichi is at least 4. I'd like to see you try pushing a melon sized human out of your hoo-ha." Naruto shuddered at the thought but quickly pushed it aside.

"And that is why you are my personal hero, Sakura-chan." Sakura felt heat flood to her cheeks. She was touched he would say that. The Rokudaime Hokage, the village hero, the son of the legendary Yondaime Hokage, considered Sakura his hero.

"Idiot," Sakura remarked fondly. Naruto just grinned.

Early rays of sunshine filtered in through the cracks in the curtains, bathing the small family of three in a golden glow. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Uzumaki were fast asleep, huddled together in the middle of the bed. And if one were to look close enough they would see their newborn son, Daichi Uzumaki, cradled lovingly in both their arms.

* * *

**This was originally a oneshot that I posted on Tumblr about a month ago, but I've had a lot of inspiration to write more family fics so I'm turning it into a full blown story. Each chapter will be its own oneshot revolving around the Uzumaki family, but I might involve some others so it won't be just a NaruSaku story.**

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you think and I'll post the next chapter very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favorited and alerted. You guys are the best! As promised here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The door to his office slammed open, startling the occupant into consciousness. Moegi stormed in and pointed an accusing finger into his tired face, careful not to touch the drool that dangled from his lip.

"Ah-ha! You were sleeping! How are you supposed to run a village and keep everything in order if all you do is sleep at your desk? Answer me that, _Hokage-sama!_"

Naruto Uzumaki rubbed a hand over his face and gave his assistant a pleading look. The years had been very kind to the village hero; his once boyish features had chiselled and hardened, making the man hard for some people to resist. Fortunately for the village this didn't include Moegi.

"Don't give me that look, you dolt! I am _not _going to spend my Saturday night finishing the paperwork you so conveniently drooled all over. I happen to have plans for once and I am not cancelling them for you, so hurry up and finish your paperwork so we can both go home!"

Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow and grinned cheekily. "Aw, does Moegi have a _date?_" The ginger haired girl blushed and tried occupying herself by shuffling through the finished paperwork on the desk.

"Maybe I do," She mumbled. Naruto whooped and ruffled the girl's hair, causing her to scowl and attempt to fix it.

"Good for you! You need a night off to _relax_."

The strange glint in the Hokage's eyes unsettled her. "Why did you put emphasis on _relax_? There was no emphasis needed."

"Moegi," Naruto started seriously and leaned back in his chair, "as a father of three I am telling you now that you are way too young to start having children. That's why you are welcome to my stash of condoms that I keep in the office just in case—"

"EW! Keep your dirty, perverted thoughts to yourself, you freak! I don't want to hear about you and your wife doing the nasty on your desk!" Moegi stopped and adopted a serious look on her face, "although I do understand the appeal."

"I know right. Sasuke just thinks it's gross and unsanitary."

"Well, it _is _gross and unsanitary. Not to mention the portraits of the previous Hokage, and your father are hanging up over there, literally watching you and Sakura-san getting it on." A look of horror dawned across Naruto's face and he wailed.

"You just had to point that out, didn't you. Office sex is now ruined forever!" Moegi smirked.

"Then my work here is done. Seriously though, finish your paperwork." With that, the now beautiful woman strutted out of the office and closed the door softly behind her.

"Can't a man get a break," Naruto grumbled and made the hands signs of his favourite jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." With a puff of smoke, the room was now filled with 10 Naruto's.

"Okay, you know Sakura-chan will have our heads if we're late for dinner so let's just get this over with and go home." The many Naruto's saluted and got to work on the paperwork right away. Glancing over at the photo of his father, Naruto shuddered. Silently he sent an apology, trying not to think about the horrors that photo has seen.

**X-X-X-X-X**

Naruto turned off the lights in his office and walked out, locking the door behind him. His clones had taken a lot of the pressure off and he finished all his paperwork in just under 2 hours, with nothing else to do he decided both he and Moegi deserved an early night.

"Have fun on your date Moegi, and remember what I said." He took delight in the scowl and blush on her face before she flipped him off and stalked away. Despite her crude, blunt and sometimes violent nature, she was a good assistant and always kept him on task. Not to mention she was the only assistant to ever get along well with Sakura.

Normally Naruto would take the route straight through the village to get home, but it always took much longer than it needed to because the villagers loved to stop him and chat. But today he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Thank god his dad left some scrolls behind that taught the Hiraishin.

The world swirled around him and quicker than lightning, Naruto found himself looking at the crème coloured walls of his and Sakura's bedroom. He took off his coat and flak jacket, tossing them on the bed before heading downstairs.

He smirked inwardly when he realized it was only him and Sakura in the house for at least another 40 minutes, maybe they could sneak in a little sexy time before the kids got home. With a bounce in his step, he made his way into the kitchen where his lovely wife was cursing and banging pots around.

"Stupid, goddamn potatoes, why won't you cook faster!" Sakura growled at the pot of potatoes on the stove. She felt her husband's chakra from the doorway but refused to turn around, thinking that if she glared at the potatoes hard enough they might just cook faster.

"Naruto, we need a new stove."Pushing off the doorway, Naruto walked over to his frustrated wife and wound his arms around her small waist. He kissed the exposed skin on her neck and she hummed.

"Sakura-chan," His husky voice made Sakura shiver and she knew exactly what he wanted. "Why don't you forget about that for now and join me upstairs." As tempting as it sounded, she couldn't just abandon the food. No, she started this job and intended to finish it.

"Sorry, Naruto. The kids will be home soon and Megumi is bringing back her boyfriend for dinner, no doubt you'll get carried away and I'll end up burning dinner _again._ So just find something else to occupy your time with."

Naruto was strangely silent until he hissed, "Megumi has a boyfriend?" Oops, she forgot to mention it this morning. He let go of his wife and started pacing around the kitchen, Sakura watched him in exasperation.

"Why was I not informed of this earlier?" Unknown to him he had unconsciously slipped into Hokage mode. Sakura thought it quite amusing that out of everything that's been thrown at him over the years, his 14 year old daughter having a boyfriend ruffled his feathers.

"Calm down, she's 14 and allowed to have a boyfriend. If I recall correctly Daichi was only 12 when he brought home his first girlfriend."

"Daichi doesn't count, he's a boy. And remember that it was _you _who scared the pants off the poor girl, not to mention you poisoned her."

Sakura glared at him. "That girl had an attitude I didn't like. She kept glaring at me, and it's not my fault she couldn't handle her chilli!"

"She had a lazy eye! And for god's sake we had fish and rice for dinner, there wasn't supposed to be any chilli in it! Don't try and change the subject, Megumi is bringing a boy home and I don't like it!"

"You shouldn't like it. Teito is a massive douche bag." Sakura and Naruto's steadily growing argument was interrupted by Daichi strolling into the kitchen casually. Naruto turned his gaze to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"He is? Tell me everything!" Daichi shrugged out of his father's hold and opened the fridge door.

"He has a new girlfriend every week, last week it was Senna, but he dumped her while they were on a joint mission to Suna. I heard the Kazekage wasn't impressed." He explained while rummaging through the fridge.

"Senna?" Sakura questioned, "Shikamaru and Ino's daughter, really?" Daichi, after seeing there was nothing in the fridge jumped up and sat on the bench, prepared to give his parents the full scoop. He always did love gossiping.

"Yup, bastard broke her heart," A serious and dark look clouded his face "I hate that guy." Naruto raised an eyebrow and filed away the information that his 17 year old son might have a thing for Shikamaru and Ino's eldest daughter.

"If he hurts Megumi I swear, I will castrate him." Naruto growled.

"I'll hold him down," Daichi piped in.

"Boys please," Sakura chimed and turned around with a deadly smile on her face. "If he does anything to hurt Megumi, _I will destroy him._" Father and son both shivered at the deadly aura radiating from Sakura.

"I think we're all in agreement that we hate this guy." Daichi and Sakura both nodded.

"Then why don't we give him a proper Uzumaki family welcome?" Daichi snickered and rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"No."

"What! Sakura-chan, you heard Daichi, he's just going to break our daughters heart!"

"You are not going to do anything to him tonight. Feel free to go at him tomorrow but I went to a lot of effort to make this dinner and if _anyone _ruins it I swear…" Sakura left her threat hanging but both boys got the message.

"C'mon, Daichi. Let's go get ready for dinner."

Sakura smiled at her pouting boys as they left the kitchen. She felt her heart swell with love as she listened to them argue about who gets the shower first.

She hummed as she took the roast out of the oven. On the outside she looked calm and content, but on the inside she was listing possible places where she could hide a dead body.

**Part two coming soon.**

* * *

**So just to clarify a few things, I have finalized the side pairings for this story. Obviously ShikaIno is one and the others you'll find out in due time.**

**Another thing is the kids:**

**Daichi is the oldest at 17.**

**Megumi is the middle child at 14.**

**And finally there's Kenji who hasn't yet been introduced but he's 6.**

**Both Sakura and Naruto are 38.**

**Last thing I need to say is that the little stories are NOT in chronological order. Obviously since last chapter Daichi was only four days old. Please stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise its a good one ;)**


End file.
